


Surprises

by m_s_b



Series: Pins and Needles (Junkie!AU) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Gen, M/M, Professor Jim, Tattoo Artist Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to find tranquillity during the Christmas season if you're still looking for the perfect gift for that special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thwz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/gifts).



Sighing, Sebastian threw his bag over his shoulder and left the building. He really hated working around Christmas: not only could the weather be described in one word – that word being shitty – but it seemed that every inch of London was infested with people looking for perfect gifts for their loved ones. Even their tattoo parlour was more crowded than ever, which surprised Seb – he would never think that a tattoo could be a Christmas gift. He passed groups of hurrying people, all desperate to find something unique, but not too pricey. Seb shook his head – he just hoped that all this nervousness would pay off.

Actually, he could relate to all these people – he knew how difficult was to find a perfect gift, especially if one was buying a gift for James Moriarty. Truth to be told, Sebastian set the bar really high himself – he didn’t want to get Jim something ordinary or common; the man deserved all the best. Moreover, Jim’s interests were rather specific and Seb felt that giving him a current bestseller or, let’s say, a tie would be, well, out of place. No, it must be something special, something tailored specifically for James.

He started his search in late October, browsing through numerous websites, merely looking for inspiration. Finally, he found a perfect gift, something tastefully simple and, at the same time, connected to James’ interests – a night lamp displaying real constellations visible on the night sky. What he really needed now was to make sure that they were scientifically accurate. He ordered a few different types, always giving the location of the tattoo parlour as the delivery address. Earning a smile from other artists, he tested the laps at the back of the parlour, hoping that the one he chose would be good enough. He had decided to keep it there until Christmas – James would probably find it at home within 3 hours and all his effort to surprise the other man would go to waste.

Seb climbed the stairs and stopped before the door to their flat. He stood there for a moment, listening for any movement on the other side of the door, but it was quiet – James must still have been at work. He unlocked the door and let himself in.

‘Hello, Socks,’ he greeted the black cat observing him from the living room. When Sebastian padded into the room, a small box in his hands, Socks jumped from the armchair which he occupied and rubbed his head against the blond’s leg, purring.

‘Yeah, I missed you too,’ Seb smiled. He put the box under the Christmas tree standing in the corner and picked the cat up instead.

‘I hope your daddy will like his present,’ he scratched the cat behind his ear.

 

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, carefully studying the content of bookcases. The shelves were filled with albums and atlases, but in this abundance of different titles he couldn’t find the one he was looking for.

‘I should have ordered it online,’ James sighed, his eyes fixed on _The Wonders of the Himalayas_.

A few weeks ago he came to the bookstore to get the newest edition of Newton’s collected works when something caught his attention. Between _The Most Beautiful Castles of Western and Eastern Europe_ and _The 1000 Cooking Ingredients_ was crammed an album devoted to tattoo design. Standing on his tip toes, James managed to get the book and look through it. It was filled with photographs and illustrations, from the simplest to the most detailed tattoo designs. Sebastian would probably love it.

Jim wasn’t shocked when Seb told him that he was offered a job in a tattoo parlour – he had a whole arm sleeve tattooed and was quite skilled manually. So no, he wasn’t shocked, rather surprised. Therefore, tattoos became the part of their life together as Sebastian left his designs all around the flat. James, however, had mixed feelings on the matter. The mere thought of needles and blood made his knees weak, but this work seemed to make Seb happy and fulfilled, that Jim couldn’t bring himself to dislike it completely. What he knew, however, was that Sebastian needed his reassurance and acceptance and what was a better way to express those than giving him for Christmas something about tattoos?

 And so here he was, looking for a book he hadn’t bought back then, afraid that Sebastian might find it way before Christmas.

‘Note to myself,’ he mumbled to himself as he kneeled to inspect the lowest shelves, ‘next time hide the perfect gift in my office at work; Seb never comes there.’

Finally, after a half an hour and asking one of the assistants for help, the book was found stuck at the back of the shelf, behind the collection of photos depicting the coral reef. Jim had it wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper and adorned with a golden bow. Delicately, he took the gift and hurried home, hoping that he will get there before Sebastian.

‘Seb?’ He asked, opening the door and sliding into the flat. ‘Sebby?’

Smiling to himself, James toed off his shoes and walked into the living room, holding the book tightly in his arms. He made a beeline for the Christmas tree and noticed the small box resting beneath its branches. So Sebastian was home after all. For a brief moment he felt an urge to peek into the box, to see what Sebastian got him, but quickly chased that thought away – it wouldn’t be fair, really. Quietly, Jim placed his gift under the tree and tiptoed to his study.

 

‘It’s awesome, babe,’ Seb beamed and leant forward to kiss Jim’s forehead. He was looking through the book, stopping every now and then to study the designs which caught his interest. ‘I wouldn’t run out of ideas for a long time now. Owen’s going to be jealous as fuck,’ he grinned. James smiled back and returned to reading the manual for the lamp. He was going to test it in the evening. That was, if Sebastian would let him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all!
> 
> A silly little Christmas story prompted by the lovely teehewz <3
> 
> Also: I have another one planned so brace yourselves.


End file.
